


Дело не в любви

by Takishiro, WTF_Kings_2018



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2018
Summary: Эндрю притворялся невидимкой — тогда он мог слышать вещи, которые ему слышать было нельзя, и видеть то, чего кузены не видели





	Дело не в любви

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Дело не в любви  
>  **Автор:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 3266 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Эндрю Кросс, Уильям Кросс, Роза Бенджамин, Джек Бенджамин  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма, character study  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** неграфичный вертикальный инцест, упоминание секса с несовершеннолетним, фетишизм  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Эндрю притворялся невидимкой — тогда он мог слышать вещи, которые ему слышать было нельзя, и видеть то, чего кузены не видели.  
>  **Задание:** КЛОУН  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона

Как-то в детстве Эндрю испугался клоуна. Того пригласили на день рождения близнецов. Все сидели в саду, и клоун выступал перед ними на небольшой сцене. У него были огромные руки и жуткие губы. Эндрю стало страшно, что такой рукой клоун до него дотянется. Кузина Мишель сидела рядом, она смеялась и хлопала в ладоши. А Эндрю не хотел смотреть, но не мог отвести от клоуна испуганных глаз. 

Отец заметил, что Эндрю боится, и под благовидным предлогом забрал его из сада. Повел в кафе недалеко от дворца — есть мороженое.

— Я их тоже не очень-то уважаю, — сказал он. — Видишь ли, сынок, нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы привлекать к себе внимание. Возьми Сайласа. Тот же клоун, только в короне. А сколько самомнения.

В тот день Эндрю уяснил: отец его любит. А вот король не любит Джека: тот сидел рядом с Мишель, плотно сжав губы, как будто его тошнило. Ему тоже было страшно, только его из сада не забрали. Скорее всего, ему пришлось отсидеть представление до конца. А если бы он разревелся или признался, что боится, ему бы досталось. Дядя Сайлас любил всех, кроме Джека, а его отец, наоборот — не любил никого, кроме Эндрю. И еще когда-то — его мамы, но она давно умерла. 

— Ты у меня один остался, — говорил папа. — Сестра выскочила замуж, ее дети — Бенджамины. А ты — настоящий Кросс.

Папа любил его. Приводил в магазин игрушек и говорил:

— Выбирай, что хочешь. Мы можем купить что угодно.

Привозил его в загородный дом и говорил:

— Это все принадлежит Кроссам. Когда ты вырастешь, все здесь будет твоим. 

И по ночам, приходя к Эндрю в спальню, папа тоже его любил. Он говорил, что ложится рядом, чтобы к Эндрю не приходили кошмары. Но тогда ему снилось странное и было стыдно. Иногда ему виделось, что его касается и гладит страшная рука клоуна с растопыренными толстыми пальцами. Он вздрагивал и просыпался.

Эндрю запомнил, что отец сказал тогда. Он и сам не любил привлекать внимание. Больше всего он любил прятаться. Они часто играли в прятки с Джеком и Мишель, и его всегда находили последним. Но и одному было неплохо играть. Эндрю притворялся невидимкой — тогда он мог слышать вещи, которые ему слышать было нельзя, и видеть то, чего кузены не видели.

Он и в спальне пытался сделаться невидимкой, но у него не выходило. Наверное, потому, что нехорошо прятаться от своего же папы.

Как-то во время игры он забрался в королевские апартаменты. В спальню им было нельзя, в гардеробную тоже, но Эндрю был невидимкой, поэтому смог туда попасть под самым носом у горничной. Это была гардеробная тети Розы; здесь приятно пахло ее пудрой и чем-то цветочным. Эндрю забрался в платяной шкаф, устроился там среди платьев и туфель и понял, что не хочет вылезать. Было полутемно, и легкий прохладный материал касался его щеки. Эндрю зарылся лицом в юбку шелкового летнего платья. Она тоже пахла цветами. Наверное, у его мамы был такой же запах. Эндрю еще долго сидел в шкафу. Кузены, привычно устав его искать, ушли на обед, а он все перебирал красивые лаковые туфли и смотрел, как играет на их поверхности свет из неплотно закрытой двери.

Дома он залез в их с папой гардероб, но там все было скучно, и даже его лаковые башмаки были черные, а не вишневые, как у королевы. Вечером за ужином он спросил у папы, где мамины платья. Тот погрустнел и сказал, что все отдал в церковь. 

— Кто у нас их будет носить, сынок?

Эндрю потом еще несколько раз залезал в гардероб. Уходя, он очень старался оставлять все в точности как было: иначе какой из него невидимка? А еще ему казалось, что мама должна была быть похожа на тетю Розу. Он представлял мать в ворохе шелка, в мягких шарфах и сладких запахах. У нее были такие же прохладные белые руки, как у королевы, и она ими так же ласково касалась щеки Эндрю.  
Может быть, если бы мама была жива, ему бы не пришлось делать это с папой.  
Но мама умерла, и отцу остался только Эндрю. 

Джек в гардеробную к королеве почти никогда не заходил. Эндрю был этому рад, но про себя удивлялся: если б мама была жива, он бы с ней не расставался. 

 

Как-то раз он почти сказал ей. Отец той ночью практически не спал. У Эндрю все болело. Ему казалось, что если уткнуться королеве в шелковый лиф, коснуться лбом прохладной ткани, то станет легче. Может быть, он слишком пристально на нее смотрел, потому что Роза сама спросила:

— Что такое, дорогой?

Они остались вдвоем у выхода из столовой, остальные уже разошлись. У отца было совещание с королем и министрами.

— Мой папа, — сказал Эндрю. — Мой папа меня любит. 

— Ну, — Роза улыбнулась и коснулась его щеки, — это же хорошо.

Эндрю переступил на месте. Весь обед он еле сидел. Папа сказал, это потому, что он теперь большой мальчик и обращаться с ним надо как с большим. 

— Он меня очень любит, — сказал он, во все глаза глядя на королеву. Он понял, что не знает, как сказать об этом. Хотя ему было знакомо слово «кровосмешение», ведь преподобный Сэмюэльс говорил об этом в храме. Отец слушал проповеди вполуха, если слушал вообще. «Запомни, сын, единственный бог, которому все поклоняются на самом деле — это деньги. Каких бы других богов они себе ни изобретали, в конце концов все равно все молятся золотому тельцу».

Но проповедь — не о том, что у Эндрю было с папой. Поэтому он только повторил:

— Очень любит.

И по тени, мелькнувшей на лице Розы, он понял: она знает, о чем он хочет сказать, но это неприлично — как если бы он ругался за обедом или взял нож не в ту руку. Тетя Роза всегда ругала Джека и Мишель за такие вещи, а на него просто смотрела — так, будто ей было неудобно. И сейчас ей явно было неудобно. Так что Эндрю ей улыбнулся:

— Конечно, это очень хорошо, тетя.

Лицо Розы просветлело, и ему почти стало легче.

***

Когда Эндрю было двенадцать, а близнецам — четырнадцать, Мишель заболела. Во дворце стало тихо; все разговаривали вполголоса и ходили на цыпочках. Но Эндрю все равно был тише всех, и потому как-то раз наткнулся на кузена, который примерял женскую одежду. Джек был у себя в комнате. Он стоял перед зеркалом на каблуках, в одном из шелковых платьев, которые — Эндрю точно помнил — он сам когда-то трогал, сидя в шкафу. Платье было ему слегка велико — но не слишком, потому что кузен за последнее время вырос. Он покачивался на каблуках — ему явно было неудобно так стоять. Но смотрел он на себя неотрывно. Эндрю понял его: если бы у него самого оставалось что-то от мамы, он бы тоже это надевал. Так бы он ощущал себя под защитой. Может, Джек так чувствовал, что его любят.

Эндрю засмотрелся на него и забыл, что надо быть невидимкой. Джек его заметил. Набросился с кулаками: 

— Только и знаешь, что шпионить!

От страха кузен всегда злился. Но на каблуках особо не подерешься, он едва не упал. Эндрю отступил и быстро пообещал:

— Я никому не скажу.

— Не скажешь?

— Нет. — И добавил: — Мне нравится.

— Серьезно? — Джек в замешательстве кусал губы. Они были слишком яркими; все его лицо было слишком ярким, отец сказал бы, наверное, что кузен похож на клоуна. Но Эндрю он казался красивым. Джек разглаживал платье на худом животе. Из-за каблуков он стал выше и взрослее. 

Интересно, может, такого его Сайлас полюбил бы. Если бы Эндрю научил его тому, что делал с папой. 

— А у нас ничего нет от мамы, — неожиданно признался Эндрю. — Папа отдал все ее вещи. 

Отец говорил: никому не рассказывай о себе слишком много, информация — это деньги. Но ему хотелось поделиться с Джеком. И тот его не засмеял, как обычно. Он взял из вороха одежды, что еще лежал на кровати, тонкую женскую комбинацию. 

— Хочешь? У матери их тысяча. Она даже не заметит, что одна пропала. 

Эндрю понимал: кузен хочет его подкупить, чтоб он не проболтался. Но комбинацию взял. Она пахла шкафом тети Розы. 

— Спасибо, — скомканно сказал Эндрю. Он хотел поиграть с Джеком, но еще больше хотел зарыться лицом в комбинацию, как раньше. Да и не стал бы Джек с ним играть, он уже вырос.

Вечером отец пришел с очередного совещания, посадил Эндрю к себе на колени.

— Ну, как ты, сынок? Как прошел день? — Он похлопал Эндрю по голой ноге. Папе нравилось, когда он носил шорты. — Посмотри только, как ты вырос. Скоро станешь совсем большим, на колени тебя и не посадишь...

Ему показалось, что в голосе у отца — неодобрение.

— Ничего нового, — ровно сказал Эндрю. Комбинация лежала у него в комнате, тщательно спрятанная. Ночью отец не пришел, так что Эндрю вынул ее и расстелил на подушке. Вдохнул цветочный запах. Ткань мягко касалась его лица, как ласковая ладонь. 

В эту ночь с Эндрю в первый раз случилось то, что обычно случалось с отцом, когда они лежали вместе. Его собственный запах был не такой, как у папы, но Эндрю он все равно не слишком понравился. Он прижал к носу комбинацию и так заснул. 

Скоро Мишель выздоровела, а Джека отправили в кадетскую школу. Перед отъездом он сновал по коридорам, задрав нос, проверяя, положили ли слуги то или это. Форма школы с красными бабочками на погонах ему шла, но Эндрю казалось, что в платье он был красивее. 

Эндрю сам заразился от Джека желанием уехать. Может, в школе он окончательно стал бы невидимкой. Растворился бы так, чтоб и отец его не нашел. 

Но ему, конечно, не позволили.

— Я не хочу воспитывать из сына солдафона, в отличие от нашего дорогого короля, — сказал отец вечером. — И потом, он может не видеть сына по полгода, а я не могу.

А ночью он сказал Эндрю в затылок:

— Ты что же думаешь, что там будет по-другому? Там будет хуже, куча малолетних ублюдков в одной спальне. А ты у меня красивый мальчик. Лучше уж ты будешь с собственным отцом, чем с этими мелкими педиками. 

Эндрю понял тогда, что из дворца ему не убежать. 

Отец приходил к нему в спальню все реже: ему не нравилось, что Эндрю растет. Кузину Мишель надолго услали в санаторий — поправляться, и Эндрю скучал. Он снова стал пробираться в платяной шкаф к тете Розе. Как-то раз он не успел убежать и через щелку глядел, как Роза пудрится и красит губы перед приемом. Потом, когда она ушла и увела горничную, Эндрю прокрался к ее столику и мазнул пудрой себе по носу.  
Летом Джек вернулся из школы. Он стал жестче; его уже трудно было представить в женском платье. Эндрю начал подозревать, что отец говорил правду про маленьких ублюдков, а не просто пугал его. 

А на исходе лета он увидел, как Джек целуется с одним из королевских охранников в подсобке для прислуги. Эндрю в этот раз никто не заметил. Джек обнимал охранника за шею и терся об его ногу. Эндрю видел, так трутся собаки. Он испытал что-то вроде ревности. Не то чтоб он сам хотел заняться этим с кузеном. Но он видел его в платье — трогательным, уязвимым, куда красивее, чем в обычном костюме. А охранник не видел, даже не представлял. Джек задушенно застонал, когда парень забрался рукой ему под пояс джинсов. Эндрю снова вспомнил руку клоуна с жадными пальцами и выскользнул из подсобки.

Вечером, когда отец привычно спросил о новостях, Эндрю рассказал о том, что видел. Это ценная информация, а ценным он привык делиться с папой. Тот потрепал его по волосам и поблагодарил за наблюдательность. И ночью снова не пришел. Эндрю выбрался из-под одеяла и примерил комбинацию. Она уже ничем не пахла — вернее, стала пахнуть им самим. Он выглядел в ней нелепо, как нищий ребенок в старых книжках. Как клоун.

Кузен задержался дома. Страна воевала, и во дворце шептались, что королевского сына вот-вот отправят на фронт, но пока не отправляли. Джек ходил по дворцу грустный: его охранника уволили. Как-то раз, когда Эндрю возвращался домой из школы, он увидел два силуэта в окне. Отец и кузен. Из сада ничего не было слышно, пришлось снова сделаться невидимкой и прокрасться через заднюю дверь. 

— ...Нет ничего постыдного, — говорил отец. — Если уж Сайлас верит в Бога, должен понимать, что Бог сотворил нас такими, какие мы есть. Но я знаю твоего отца, Джек. Он не видит дальше своего носа. Это не твоя вина. Нет ничего плохого в прогрессивном принце, тем более — в прогрессивном короле...

— Я... — Голос у Джека был слабый, нерешительный. Эндрю у него такого не помнил. — Я благодарен тебе, дядя.

— Ну что ты. Мы ведь семья. Знай, что ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной. Поделиться.

Они с Джеком столкнулись в дверях: Эндрю сделал вид, что только что вернулся.

— Как в школе? — спросил Джек. Он улыбался, светло, как человек, которого, может быть, не любят — но могут полюбить. Эндрю не видел Джека таким светлым. Почему-то у него сжалось сердце.

— Видел, как маленький педик обрадовался, что я его понимаю? — хохотал отец за ужином. — Смотри и учись, сынок. У других много слабостей, и эти слабости можно использовать. Нужно использовать, если ты хочешь добиться успеха.

Эндрю придвинул к себе блюдо с улитками и серебряную масленку. 

— А как же твоя слабость, отец? — спросил он как будто невзначай. 

— О чем ты, сын?

— Ты знаешь, о чем я... папа. — Слово будто само выделилось в речи. Отец сперва не понял; а потом у него исказилось лицо. Эндрю было страшно, но он не подал вида, аккуратно намазывая масло на кусок зернового хлеба. Зерновой хлеб хорош к улиткам.

— Это между нами, — сказал отец. — Думал, мне не придется тебе это объяснять.

— Между нами и уголовным кодексом, папа. — Эндрю осторожно подцепил улитку вилкой. Тетя Роза хорошо научила его это делать.

Отец смотрел на него... как она смотрела когда-то. Как будто он все-таки ошибся столовым прибором и за него неловко.

— Ты думаешь, если ты расскажешь об этом, кто-то тебе поверит? А если и поверит, думаешь, кто-то возьмется тебя... защищать?

Эндрю понятия не имел. Отец всегда защищал его, а от отца он и не думал просить защиты. 

Вернее, пытался попросить — один раз.

Но он упорно делал невозмутимый вид. Доел улитку, промокнул губы салфеткой.

— Ты должен понять, сын, — сказал отец уже обычным тоном, — никто не пойдет против меня. В этом городе все принадлежит мне. И я говорил тебе столько раз — если ты будешь достаточно разумен, все это рано или поздно перейдет к тебе. Пока что ты был разумен. И мне не приходилось на тебя жаловаться.

Он перегнулся через стол:

— Все, что я делаю, я делаю ради тебя, сын. Разве ты не знаешь?

Эндрю с трудом проглотил недожеванную улитку.

— Знаю.

Весь остаток вечера ему казалось, что склизкая улитка так и застряла в горле и мешает дышать.

***

Джек стал приходить чаще. Иногда они с Эндрю распивали на кухне по стакану виски, как взрослые. Кузен и был взрослым — ему скоро на войну. А Эндрю папа сказал:

— Я что, с ума сошел — отпускать тебя на границу? Сайлас не дорожит сыном, ну так это его дело. А ты у меня единственный.

Эндрю не верил на самом деле, что война станет выходом. Война не для невидимок. Но слышать, как захлопывается еще одна дверь, было неприятно. 

И еще кое-что — неприятно слушать. Даже не неприятно, а неожиданно. Эндрю думал, что эти звуки, которые издает папа — они предназначены только ему и только в темноте их спальни. Думал, это делает их родными. 

Но оказалось, что отец стонал точно так же, когда Джек, опустившись рядом с ним на колени, делал ему минет. Эндрю снова вспомнилось то слово: «кровосмешение». Он стоял за дверью гостиной, смотрел в щелку и спрашивал себя, заметит ли его отец, если он распахнет дверь настежь. Или для него Эндрю тоже стал невидимкой. 

Но ведь это не любовь, думал он ночью. Даже если отец гладил Джека по голове и говорил что-то ласковое. Джеку этого наверняка хватило. Кузен, возможно, подумал даже, что его любят. 

Или нет. Может, кузен не такой уж дурак. Потому что, когда позже они пересеклись на кухне — Эндрю делал вид, что сидел там все время и знать не знает о том, что происходило в гостиной, — у него были плотно сжатые губы, словно его тошнило. И виски он в тот раз выпил не стакан, а целых два. 

С тех пор кузен стал приходить чаще, а Эндрю отец отсылал из гостиной под благовидным предлогом. Как-то раз, когда за Джеком закрылась дверь, отец хлопнул Эндрю по плечу:

— Что я говорил про человеческие слабости? Этот педик у нас в кармане. Сайласу от сыночка когда-нибудь будет сюрприз. Ну так поделом ему. 

Значит, дело не в любви. Дело во власти. 

Но как же он сам? Он-то никогда не сомневался в том, что отец его любит.  
Но может статься, отец просто хотел владеть им, как владел «КроссГен» и — как он считал — всем городом и королевским дворцом в придачу. 

Ночью Эндрю достал из дальнего ящика смятую комбинацию, разложил на подушке. 

Кузен с каждым визитом становился будто бы меньше и тише — несмотря на очаровательные улыбки, которые расточал и ему, и отцу, и на новенькую военную форму. Видимо, он тоже понимал разницу между владением и любовью — и так же, как Эндрю, не знал, как сказать об этом. 

Не то чтобы его было жалко. Эндрю давно стал невидимкой, наблюдателем — а наблюдатели беспристрастны. И все-таки однажды он, почти против своей воли, снова пробрался к Розе в гардеробную. В этот раз он прятаться не планировал, просто хотел поговорить. Хоть и не знал, что собирается сказать. Про себя-то объяснить не смог. И не был уверен, что, скажи он про Джека, Розе снова не станет неудобно.  
Королева еще была на ужине, и Эндрю ходил по знакомой — хоть и уменьшившейся теперь в размерах — комнате. На трюмо по-прежнему стояла серебряная пудреница, а на стул рядом был небрежно брошен шарф. Эндрю поднял его, поднес к щеке, потом аккуратно положил на место. Но не смог себя сдержать — приоткрыл ящик с бельем, сунул руку внутрь, с наслаждением нащупывая гладкую тонкую ткань. Он бы мог попытаться стащить что-то — предмет белья, который все еще сохранял запах.... В конце концов, они там еще даже и не приступили к десер...

— Ты что это тут делаешь, пащенок маленький?

Не королева. Король. Сильная рука вцепилась Эндрю в плечо, отбросила от ящика, и он не удержался на ногах и ударился головой о трюмо.

— Ах ты мелкий извращенец. — Такой фальшиво-дружеский тон у короля появлялся, когда он был по-настоящему зол. — Ты что же это, по ящикам тут шаришь? У своей родной тетки? Господи, что же такое мы пригрели в доме...

На шум слетелись люди. Послали за отцом; и Эндрю впервые в жизни понял, что тому принадлежит не всë и слушаются его не все: он лебезил перед Сайласом, которого вроде бы ни в грош не ставил, и перед преподобным, чьи проповеди не слушал.

Джек пришел тоже; и хотя его довольно быстро выгнали, сказав, что дело не для его ушей, успел бросить на Эндрю понимающий взгляд. Может быть, не сочувственный — но понимающий. 

Они теперь делили одно знание на двоих о том, чего стоит любовь. 

Сайлас брызгал слюной, ругался, грозил то повесить Эндрю, то послать к чертовой матери на передовую. В конце концов дело уладила Роза: она тихо успокоила мужа и сказала, что изгнание для мальчика послужит достаточным наказанием. 

Собирая вещи, Эндрю испытывал глухое удовлетворение: все-таки он нашел, как ускользнуть от отца. В один из карманов рюкзака он положил розовые шелковые трусики, которые все-таки успел стащить.

Отец ждал его внизу, обнять на прощание. Или он постарел за этот вечер, или Эндрю только сейчас заметил, какой он старый. 

— Я найду способ тебя вернуть. — Отец говорил с ним так же заискивающе, как и с королем. Стало противно.

— Извини, папа. Меня ждет машина.

***

Когда через несколько лет Эндрю вернулся, первое, что он увидел — кузена, который ходил за его отцом, как собачка на привязи. Теперь они будто поменялись — на сей раз Джек не знал, как вырваться, а Эндрю был свободен.

— Смотри и учись, — сказал отец, хотя совет запоздал лет на десять. 

Когда Эндрю увидел гонца с северной границы, он уже знал, что делать.

— Я Кросс, — сказал он. — Дайте мне письмо.

Гонец повиновался. Эндрю отошел и открыл послание. Генерал писал о слухах насчет воскрешения Сайласа и спрашивал, не послать ли войска для усиления охраны во время коронации.

«Думаешь, кто-то возьмется тебя... защищать?»

О, нет, папа. 

Он сунул письмо в карман. Оставалось переждать пару дней переворота, а потом его величество вернутся. И застанут неверного сына и неожиданно верного племянника.  
Пожалуй, единственное, чему папа сумел его научить — тому, что дело не в любви. Дело во власти.


End file.
